hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki:Universe
The appearance of Ruri Tsugumi in manga made me think about this for some days. And I decide to have Discussion with everyone about this. This Discussion should be end around May 31, 2015. If you think it's a bit short, please tell me. About this Discussion I think we should separate the story into different Universe/Timeline by Media. Since the word "Anime only" is not clearly enough. Also, I want the opinion about the priority for each timeline except the main timeline which should come first. My opinion about how we separate timeline is : Main Timeline or Manga Timeline The main timeline is the timeline of original manga except the non-canon chapters & series, all side storys except Live Actions, All Light Novels, and Heaven is a place on Earth movie (the only anime that didn't break the timeline & have the manga prequel). This timeline is canon timeline that we need to focus first. SynergySP Timeline This is the timeline of 1st season anime & some cross over episode in Zettai Karen Children which both create by SynergySP. It's extend the story between volume 1 and 4 to 1 year long. After that, the story jump to Mykonos Arc then finish. J.C. Staff Timeline This is the timeline of 2nd season anime & OVA which both create by J.C. Staff. The story is very similar to main timeline except some missing story and elements between volume 5 and 14. Also the extra story about the beach that isn't exist in manga make this timeline different. Manglobe Timeline This is the timeline of CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Cuties, and 10th anniversary OVA. Like J.C. Staff Timeline, The story is very similar to main timeline except some story occur in different time (such as Nagi and Alice go to Donguri for nikkuman). Also the story after Nagi went back to mansion will be different since this timeline invoke mostly with Kurotsubaki. Ruri in this timeline also have different role. One-shot Timeline Yeah, Just as the title say. The timeline of One-shot version of the manga. What if Timelines These are refer to other story which have the same story main timeline until the change of event at some point. Such As all bad end story, Hayate become Izumi maid, There is Life in Convenience Stores. There are a lot timeline fall to this category. Games Timelines These are refer to the timelines of all fourth games. Each games have their own timeline. Like this *Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de Timeline *Ojō-sama Produce Daisakusen Timeline *Nightmare Paradise Timeline *CardBattlers Timeline Live Action Timeline This is the special timeline that the main timeline exist only as manga. The whole story will takes place in Taiwan and focus on Ling Qi sa and San Qian Yuan Zhi instead. What will be change? All articles in this wikia will separate their information into each Timelines. But focus on Main timeline first. For Example: The old one Story Beginning Golden Week Arc CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) Cuties (Anime Only) we have to change to (Suggest by Hina sama) Story Golden Week Arc Appearances in Other Media SynergySP Timeline J.C. Staff Timeline Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Cuties Also, some parts of information that can't totally split should change like this : The old one we have to change to For the headers, we need to add specific timeline, such as The old one Garden Private Beach (Anime Only) Sea Disgaea (Anime Only) we have to change to Garden Private Beach (J.C. Staff Timeline) Sea Disgaea (Manglobe Timeline) This is how I think. Not sure if it's good or not. But I think that we need to separate to make the information a bit more clear. Please comment "Your comment" If you approved this. Or comment "Your comment" If you didn't approve this. Your opinion can change this wikia. Thanks for help improve this wikia --Nechigawara (talk) 12:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) User please write your opinion in this section Ever since CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU was proven not to be canon, I was wondering if this subject would come up. Anyway, I am kinda leaning towards the change, but I feel we should make it a bit less confusing, so for the character profiles how about we change it to something like this? - Hina sama (talk) 21:43, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Story Golden Week Arc Appearances in Other Media SynergySP Timeline J.C. Staff Timeline Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Cuties :Yeah, I totally forgot that we can wrote it this way --Nechigawara (talk) 23:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I think this is a really good idea. It will take quite a while to sort out all the pages, but it will be worth it if we can add more info about the different timelines and make this site more detailed. I'm sure a lot of people who come here to find out about the various stories will appreciate it. - Rukapegasus i think I'm gonna agree about this topic, and also i agree with Rukapegasus opinion too. i hope this will be added soon in this wiki Hissatsu (talk) 12:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Conclusion # We 're goning to change the info to seperate timelines like this. # Since there is no other suggestion about how we seperate timelines, we will should this pattern. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC)